Danielle Panabaker
Danielle Panabaker ist eine US-amikanische Schauspielerin. Sie spielt die Caitlin Snow in The Flash. Leben Danielle Panabaker wurde am 19. Septemeber 1987 in Augusta, Georgia geboren. Sie ist die ältere Schwester der Schauspielerin Kay Panabaker. Im Alter von zehn Jahren fing sie an zu schauspielern und wirkte bei einigen Werbeaufnahmen mit. Um besser an Rollen zu kommen, zog sie 2002 nach Los Angeles. Karriere Zwischen 2003 und 2005 hatte Panabaker Gastauftritte in einigen Fernsehserien wie CSI: Vegas, Malcolm mittendrin, Summerland Beach und Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. 2003 hatte sie ihre erste Filmrolle in Sex & the Single Mom. Außerdem spielte sie in Sky High – Diese Highschool hebt ab!, in ''Deine, Meine & Unsere und bei Hilfe, mein Tagebuch ist ein Bestseller mit.'' In dem Thriller Mr. Brooks – Der Mörder in Dir spielte sie 2007 die Rolle der Tochter des Serienmörders Earl Brooks. 2008 hatte sie einen Gastauftritt in der Anwaltsserie Eli Stone. In der Episode Einsame Herzen spielte sie eine zukünftige Nobelpreisträgerin. Weitere Gastauftritte hatte sie 2009 in Grey’s Anatomy in der Episode Feiertagsblues und 2010 in Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen in der Episode Psych. In der Episode Brian Griffin’s House of Payne von Family Guy lieh sie einer Figur ihre Stimme. Danach folgte ein Gastauftritt in der Episode Hollywood von Law & Order: LA und einer in der Episode Crazy Love von Chase. Seit 2011 übernimmt sie in Dr. Dani Santino – Spiel des Lebens die wiederkehrende Rolle der Juliette Pittman. 2012 verkörperte sie die Hauptrolle der Maddy in der Horror-Komödie #'Piranha 2'', die Fortsetzung von Piranha 3D aus dem Jahr 2010. Außerdem spielte sie in diesem Jahr als Gastdarstellerin in Grimm und Bones – Die Knochenjägerin mit.'' Filmografie * 2002: Family Affair (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2003: No Place Like Home (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: The Bernie Mac Show (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2003: Sex & the Single Mom (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Malcolm mittendrin (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2003: CSI: Vegas (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2003: The Guardian - Retter mit Herz (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2004: Lady Cops - Knallhart Weiblich (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2004: Jordan Superstar (Fernsehfilm) * 2004: Die Suche nach Davids Herz (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Empire Falls - Schicksal einer Stadt (Fernsehfim) * 2005: Mom at Sixteen (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Sky High – Diese Highschool hebt ab! (Film) * 2005: Rule Number One (Kurzfilm) * 2005: Summerland Beach (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2005: Deine, Meine & Unsere (Film) * 2005: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2006: Hilfe, mein Tagebuch ist ein Bestseller (Film) * 2006–2008: Shark (Fernsehserie, 38 Folgen) * 2007: Mr. Brooks – Der Mörder in Dir (Film) * 2007: Home of the Giants (Film) * 2008: Eli Stone (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2009: Freitag der 13. (Film) * 2009: Grey’s Anatomy (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2010: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2010: The Crazies – Fürchte deinen Nächsten (Film) * 2010: The Ward (Film) * 2010: Law & Order: LA (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2010: Weakness * 2010: Chase (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2011: Was auch geschehen mag (Fernsehfilm) * 2011: Memphis Beat (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2011. Intercept (Fernsehfilm) * 2011: The Shunning (Fernsehfilm) * 2011-2013: Dr. Dani Santino – Spiel des Lebens (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2012: Girls Against Boys (Film) * 2012: Piranha 2 (Film) * 2012: Grimm (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2012: Hochzeit ohne Ehe (Fernsehfilm) * 2012–2013: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2012-2014: Franklin & Bash (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2013: Mad Men (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2013. The Galdes (Fersehserie, 1 Folge) * 2014: Justified (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2014: Time Lapse * 2014: Recipe for Love (Fernsehfilm) * 2014: Arrow (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * seit 2014: The Flash (Fernsehserie) * 2015: This Isn't Funny (Film) Trivia *Sie ist 1,70 m groß. *Sie hat einen Yorkshire Terrier namens Peanut. Galerie Kategorie:The Flash Crew Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel Eins Darsteller